


The Betrayer’s Salvation

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Submission, Undead, Undead Illidan, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Illidan was imprisoned by Arthas and turned into an undead in my story The Betrayer’s Downfall. Years later, he's rescued by Kael’thas and taken to the safety of the Black Temple. Together, they deal with what Illidan has become. Is he still the same person that Kael'thas knew?"Look how I ruined you,” Illidan mutters mostly to himself.“More,” moans Kael, “break me more.”
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Betrayer’s Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first part of the story is not necessary to understand this, but if you're interested, it's here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344384/chapters/64157548
> 
> Read the tags please! I am not using archive warnings because I'm not sure if this counts as dub-con or non-con.

The day has finally come to bring Arthas’ cruel reign to an end. _No king rules forever,_ thinks Kael’thas as he stands before the doors of the Icecrown Citadel. But more than about the Lich King he is thinking about his ally, Illidan, who was imprisoned by the twisted king some years ago. Could he still be alive? And if so, in what state? Kael heard enough stories of torture that the Lich King commences on his prisoners. But Illidan is tough, he can survive anything, _surely._ Kael tries to believe it, but he’s feeling uneasy. He feels guilty about not being fast enough to rescue Illidan before he was taken to the Icecrown.

The strongest, braves heroes of Azeroth make their way through Icecrown. Kael is on the front lines, looking around, searching for a familiar face among the prisoners they rescue, but so far unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile, Illidan is on top of the Icecrown with Arthas.

“I am sorry. I failed you. I failed everyone. They’re here, and I’m not powerful enough to defeat them all, this is the day I fall,” states Arthas as he senses many powerful enemies getting close, making their way through Icecrown.

“I will fight with you. Together, we are undefeatable,” says Illidan.

“I want you to survive,” says Arthas. “This is a goodbye.”

Illidan is shocked. For years, they fought together to take over the world. They were close, but the Scourge was not strong enough in the end. Its numbers were greatly reduced and finally, the Icecrown itself got under attack. It does seem like it’s the end.

“You fought well for me. This is your final reward. I’m sending you to safety. Make the world yours.”

Illidan is speechless, and before he finds words to respond, he’s being teleported somewhere familiar. It's the cell he was held in during his first days at Icecrown. He rushes to the door, tries to break it open, but it’s sturdy and locked.

There are voices in the distance. “I hear something. Maybe there are survivors here,” says someone far away.

“LET ME OUT!” screams Illidan. Two human paladins rush to the door and break it open.

Illidan runs past them without saying thanks. He rushes outside of the Citadel, takes off, and flies all the way up to the frozen throne on his mighty but rather bony wings. He lands just in time to see Arthas fall and say his last words. “I see… only… darkness… before… me…”

Illidan wants to scream, to run to his side, to save him… But suddenly, as last breath escapes Arthas’ lips, he feels something lift in his mind, and he’s free from the Lich King’s hold over him. His will and his body are his own again. He sees the man that killed him, rose him as an undead, and enslaved him, die in front of his eyes. Just moments ago, he thought he loved him. But now, free from his grasp, he’s not so sure. He drops to his knees and suddenly, all eyes move from Arthas to him.

Kael’thas runs to him. “Illidan? You’re ali-…“ he shouts enthusiastically, but he pauses before he can finish the word _alive_.

“What did they…?” he asks quietly, staring at Illidan from up close. His skin is pale. Leathery wings turned to boney. Burning eyes are now glowing blue, as are the scars on his chest. His long, silky hair turned an ashen shade of white. It’s pretty obvious what happened.

Illidan turns away from everyone, and hisses: “Don’t look at me!” But it’s too late. He peeks behind his shoulder, and everyone is staring at him, open-mouthed. The worst sight is Kael, Illidan is breaking from seeing those big green eyes filled with tears, the lithe body shaking, face shocked.

“Monster!” shouts somebody in the crowd. “Lich Kings’ minion! Kill him too!” screams another person.

Kael snaps out of the shock, jumps forward, grabs Illidan’s hand, and takes them through a portal he hastily conjures.

Suddenly, they’re in the Black Temple, where Kael continued to operate in Illidan’s name after he was imprisoned. Kael'thas jumps away from Illidan, startled, and lets go of Illidan’s hand while staring at it. _It’s so cold. He’s dead. DEAD,_ runs through Kael’s mind.

“You should have left me there to die,” says Illidan. He’s disgusted by himself. And what’s even worse, even his trusted ally finds his cold, undead body gross.

“Sorry, it’s my fault, I should have saved you back then,” Kael says quietly. He’s trembling again. His eyes are teary but he holds himself together and doesn’t start crying.

“What did he do to you, what horrible things?” he says with a shaking voice.

“Leave me, I do not wish to speak about it,” says Illidan.

Kael leaves him alone for the rest of the day, deciding to get some sleep and sort everything out in his head.

* * *

The next morning, Kael decides to visit the demon hunter. He stays at the door for a few minutes, thinking. He’s terrified of what Illidan has been turned into, but at the same time, he wants to help his old ally. He won’t turn away from what Illidan has become, and he’s certain that Illidan was a prisoner of Lich King, not the damned king’s pawn.

Kael enters the room and is greeted with a sad sight. Illidan lies on his bed, curled up to a ball, hating himself so much that he damages his own body. He scratches scars on his chest, digs his claws deep into his flesh. He barely feels it and it will never heal; it will stay open. He has to be careful, now that his body basically isn’t healing at all. He can sew himself together, but his wounds won’t close without the twisted magic of the Scourge that he can’t control. So he can’t rip himself apart, especially not when there is a certain somebody in this temple who he doesn’t want to scare away.

 _Save me, please,_ goes through his mind. It comes from the part of himself that’s lonely and broken beyond repair, yet begging to be saved, to be redeemed. He does not believe it’s possible though, not for a second; he’s all alone in this world. Nobody can help him. Nobody can save him.

A quiet voice startles him.

“Illidan, what…?” _What are you doing?_ Kael wants to ask but freezes mid-sentence.

Illidan lifts his claws from his wounds _._ They’re covered in his undead blood. _Oh great, now Kael will be even more disgusted by me,_ he thinks and looks away. He can’t bear to watch those green eyes widen in shock.

Kael rushes to his side, grabs his hands. Flinches from how cold they are. Illidan notices that. But Kael does not let go of them despite that, and Illidan admires him for it. It must be horrible for someone beaming with life to touch someone undead.

“Turn your anger against me, not yourself,” Kael’thas suddenly says. “I was supposed to take you to safety years ago after you fought against Arthas, and I failed you, my Lord,” he adds quietly.

Illidan barks a laugh. “I lost my own battle. There’s nothing to feel sorry for. Stop this nonsense.” The prince of the blood elves is as overly dramatic as ever.

Despite Illidan’s words, Kael really feels guilty. He never forgave himself for letting Illidan be captured. He keeps thinking that he should have been there at his side. He has more feelings for Illidan than he should have for someone who he hasn’t seen in years, and who is just his ally and nothing more. He would do anything to help him. He spent countless lonely nights dreaming of the Betrayer’s touch, but he is determined to never speak of it, never let the other one know, for there is no room for such feelings here. He’s his trusted supporter, and such thoughts are absolutely improper.

“Leave me alone,” says Illidan despite not wanting to feel lonely and miserable again. He does want to be with Kael whose presence is so radiant and brings him so much joy, but he doesn’t want to disgust the prince of the blood elves with his twisted, undead body.

“I am here for you. Just tell me, please. What did he… do to you?” Kael asks. Illidan trembles slightly and stares into a wall silently. He thinks about it all, and knows that he can never speak of it. How could he ever explain what happened? How he turned from the Lich King’s prisoner to his… Whore? Servant? A plaything? Or his lover? He doesn’t know which of these options is worse.

Kael is silent for a few moments, staring at Illidan and his body. He’s not breathing, he’s cold, he’s undoubtedly… undead. But the damage to his mind seems even greater than to his body. Gone is the proud, arrogant demon hunter. He looks like an empty shell. Broken and defeated. If only Kael knew how to fix him.

He notices the bite marks all over Illidan’s body. Illidan is wearing pants, but his chest is bare for the other’s eyes to linger on.

“Did he… torture you?” Kael asks, suspicious. His fingers absentmindedly trace over the deepest bite. He cannot guess why would any torture look like _this_. The bites look rather… _Intimate_. Kael’s eyes widen with awareness. _No, that can’t be possible_ , he thinks.

Illidan grabs Kael’s slender wrist and pries his hand away. His grip is painful and he doesn’t let go. Kael doesn’t try to free his hand from the strong grip, and his face is unreadable. He won’t be scared by this small exhibit of power, and he won’t show how much it hurts. He’d gladly take any pain Illidan would inflict on him if only it would make him feel any better.

“Don’t touch me,” Illidan growls. “Stay away. I am not the one you knew. I… changed. I’m a monster.”

It’s not like Kael’thas’ touch was unpleasant. It felt hot, almost unbearably so, but it was pleasant, almost calming. The reason why Illidan pushed his hand away was that he still hated his new, cold body, and he refused to feel good.

“They called you a monster before, and I didn’t care,” says Kael’thas.

Illidan has nothing to say to that. He lets go of Kael’s wrist, and turns away, unable to look into those bright green eyes.

Kael leaves him alone once again, retreating to his room. He didn’t want to leave Illidan alone, but what could he do? There’s no helping those that refuse to accept help.

* * *

Kael'thas can’t stop thinking about Illidan. Despite how cold and, well, _dead_ he is, he’s still so _sexy._ Kael can’t help himself, he’s turned on by his intimidating strength and impressive size. Oh, what he would do to him if he was given a chance.

In the solitude of his room, he unbuttons his robes and reaches between his legs to wrap his long, thin fingers around his already hard cock. A soft moan escapes his lips as he begins to pleasure himself. He’s not proud of himself for doing so, but he can’t help it, he’s just too turned on and there’s nobody to help him with it. He thinks about Illidan’s strong arm holding his thin wrist. The difference in their body sizes is just so huge. Kael can’t stop imagining how big Illidan’s cock must be. How wonderful it would feel to have it inside him. It would probably tear him apart, but he doesn’t care, he wants it so badly.

He’s stroking himself fast, and he uses his other hand to finger his ass. First, he sucks on those slender fingers, and then he forces one, two, and after a while three inside him. It’s a slightly painful stretch, but he can imagine how little it is compared to the Betrayer’s dick.

He imagines those big hands all over his body, touching, claiming, marking him.

 _“I… Illidan,”_ he moans so quietly it’s barely audible. He hopes nobody heard it.

Adding a fourth finger into his tight ass almost brings him over the edge. He pants, gasping for breath, rolling his eyes back. It only takes a couple more minutes before he’s coming all over his chest and belly, moaning Illidan’s name. He’s made such a mess of himself. When he calms down from the orgasm, he decides to go get cleaned. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he walks to the bathroom, expecting nobody to be there at this time.

Stupid assumption. Of course _,_ Illidan would want to get cleaned too, after just recently being rescued from somewhere where they probably don’t have baths. 

Illidan is already in the bath. It’s a luxury bath that almost looks like a swimming pool. The water reaches up to Illidan's waist when he stands. The bath was made to fit a lot of people, meaning there would be no issue with Kael joining him.

Illidan looks startled when he watches Kael lose the towel and get into the water. He keeps his distance and stays on the other side of the bath, across Illidan. They both feel a bit awkward. Kael fights the urge to press his body against Illidan and kiss him. _I cannot, I must not,_ he tells himself.

Illidan stares at the delicate, feminine curves of Kael’s body. He always knew how perfect and beautiful Kael'thas was, but he never had the chance to see him without his robes. His whole body looks divine, there doesn’t seem to be a single scar anywhere on it. _How would it feel to claim that body and make it my property?_ Illidan contemplates. _No, this heavenly beauty must not be destroyed and marred._

They must keep their distance or it will be the end of them, but they both see hunger and desire in each other's eyes. And that’s it, Kael cannot hold back anymore. He covers the distance between them in just a few seconds. He can’t catch his breath. His heart is beating so fast that he’s sure Illidan hears it. His fingers reach Illidan’s chest and stop millimeters from the skin, trembling, afraid of rejection.

Illidan lifts one of his clawed hands and gently brushes back strands of hair from Kael’s face.

“So, you are not afraid of me,” he says quietly, thoughtfully.

“Never have been, never will be,” smiles Kael’thas.

“You should be,” states Illidan coldly. “You should stay away from me. Don’t play with fire,” he warns the mage.

But Kael’s mind is clouded by lust and desire, and he can’t think straight anymore.

 _“I want to make you feel better,”_ he whispers seductively. He presses his wet body against Illidan’s, feeling his coldness. He’s not so horribly cold in the hot bath, yet his temperature still sends chills down Kael's spine.

Illidan wants to laugh. As if by offering his body, Kael could make him feel any better. Illidan hates what he became, he despises the whole world, and can’t imagine anything that would make him feel any better. Certainly not a quick fuck in the bath. Furthermore, he doesn’t want to ravage the probably only ally he has now. But without a doubt, it’s tempting. The heat of Kael’s body against him. The sweet words. He wishes he could sort out his emotions, but he gave up on that long ago, and turned his heart into ice, preferring to not feel anything at all.

Kael on the other hand looks like he’s feeling _too much_. His eyes are clouded with lust and he’s panting.

“Do you have no self-worth?” Illidan asks. “Do you offer yourself to everyone that looks interested?” His voice is like an icy knife, cutting through Kael. _So that’s what it looks like to Illidan?_ He feels like he might burst into tears. The moment is ruined and Kael looks like a whore now. He should have reconsidered before he threw himself onto Illidan so wantonly.

Illidan swaps their positions and presses Kael to the edge of the bath. He lifts him effortlessly, so he’s sitting on the edge. He then positions himself between Kael’s thighs. He breathes a cold breath on Kael’s bare throat, as if he wanted to kiss him there. Kael is trembling now, more scared than turned on. One clawed hand rests on his back. The elf feels cornered. There’s no way for him to escape even if he wanted to. He did not imagine it turning so sinister. The claws resting on his back gently trace his skin, not yet breaking it. Illidan’s sharp canines graze Kael’s neck- just barely touching the skin, not biting into it- and Kael tries to fight the feeling, but he’s still getting turned on despite the menacing atmosphere. It’s… _wrong_. He wanted to feel close to Illidan, to tear down his walls and see his pain, help him heal, but instead, he meets this cold monster.

“Answer me. Are you a prince of the blood elves or are you just a common whore for everyone to use?” Illidan asks and licks Kael’s neck. The sensation makes Kael tremble and forget all words that he wanted to answer.

“Look at you, falling apart from the briefest touch,” Illidan says mockingly. It was amusing to play with Kael like this. He started looking so flustered.

“Don’t do this to me,” says Kael with quiet, but distressed voice.

“Then don’t play with fire, next time, you might get burned,” Illidan growls and simply walks away without turning back, going to rest in his room.

He wanted to continue, and he wanted it _badly_. But the quiet terrified voice of Kael’thas sent chills down his spine. He’s not going to act like the monster he is and ravage Kael, if the blood elf doesn’t really want it.

The elven mage sat at the bath for long minutes, stupefied, thinking about what happened. If only he didn’t get so terrified, he might have gotten what he wanted for long, long years. But he couldn’t help it. Illidan was equally sexy and terrifying. Who knows what he might do if Kael won’t stop tempting him like that.

* * *

Days go by, and they both pretend that nothing happened, keeping themselves busy with work. There is a war against the Legion to be fought. That can’t be forgotten. They focus on gathering allies and keeping the Black Temple safe from attacks. Luckily, the attacks aren't numerous. Illidan is feared by everyone, even more than before, because nobody knows what powers he has now that he was changed again. Kael is acting as composed and regal as ever. They avoid spending time together. Somehow, they sense a catastrophe would happen if they decided to continue where they left off in the bathtub. Illidan hopes Kael would be smart, and continue to avoid him. He's surely scared of him just like everyone else. 

Oh, how wrong he is. A few more days later, he gets a visitor right in his private chambers where nobody is allowed to enter. He knows who it is the moment he hears footsteps in the distance. He quickly composes himself and stops what he is doing, which is absentminedly digging his claws into the wound across his chest. He can't help it, he's thinking about Arthas all the time, trying to figure out what did all the time they spent together and the things they did mean to him. He misses being touched and claimed. No matter how wrong it all was. It might have been forced, but he loved every second of it. Oh, how twisted he is.

“Go away,” Illidan shouts in advance. Kael doesn't go away, and in fact, he walks right up to Illidan and sits next to him in his bed. 

“I can see that you are troubled by your thoughts. I want to help. I won’t tell anyone. Tell me what’s bothering you, please,” he says. There’s no seduction this time. Illidan’s surprised. The little mage should make up his mind. Does he want to talk or fuck?

“Leave my thoughts to myself, they don’t concern you,” Illidan growls, unfriendly.

“Then at least, allow me to help in other ways,” says Kael.

 _Oh, here it is again,_ Illidan thinks. _Better show him who I am again, so he can back off like the last time._

“Changed your mind again?” asks Illidan, amused. “After how terrified of me you were last time?”

“I want to make you feel good, _”_ Kael whispers seductively. He couldn’t help himself. Having Illidan so close all the time, but being unable to touch him, left him constantly engulfed by the flames of desire, and unsatisfied. He had to act. That's why he sneaked to Illidan’s private rooms with the vision of satisfying his desires. 

Illidan is certain that he won’t be able to hold back like last time and that he’d absolutely ruin the poor prince. In seconds, he is on top of Kael’thas, forcing him down and caging him between his strong arms. Kael’s chest is heaving with anticipation.

“Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?” purrs Illidan with a darkening voice.

He easily pins both of Kael’s wrists above his head with just one arm, using his other arm to unbutton Kael’s robe. He hungrily stares at the pale, unblemished skin of Kael’s chest. Kael’thas whimpers at the feeling of being so utterly powerless. He’s at the mercy of the Betrayer and he’s both excited and terrified by the fact. The grip on his wrists is crushing and he wonders how will he explain the bruises later, if anyone notices them. He also wonders how will the rest of his body turn up.

“Are you scared?” asks Illidan while putting his clawed hand around Kael’s slender throat. He _should_ be scared, but at the gentlest squeeze around his throat, blood rushes to his cheeks and he blushes because of how turned on he is. His face shows no hint of fear, just pure arousal. It doesn't cross his mind that things could turn bad.

 _“Don’t hold back,”_ Kael’thas nearly moans in a choked voice. The raw power and strength Illidan is showing him are turning him on more than he’d like to admit.

“As you wish,” Illidan says with menacing calmness. Kael’s body is so hot, burning against his skin, and he wonders if that’s how it felt for Arthas when he touched him for the first time, while he was still alive. He wants these thoughts to go away. Maybe he can replace them with memories of Kael’s writhing body under him.

The time for talking and thinking is over. Illidan squeezes Kael’s throat harder, until the mage thrashes, trying to get away. He has brought this onto himself. If he wishes for it to be that way, Illidan truly won’t hold back. The question is, will the prince come out of it unscathed? Eager to find out, Illidan lets go of his throat and uses his free hand to tear away the rest of Kael’s robes. His other hand still maintains a bruising grip on the other male’s wrists.

“You can let go you know, I’m not running away,” Kael pleads, trying to free his hands. Illidan ignores his pleas and continues. Sharp claws sink into Kael’s soft skin. They tear at his side, drawing blood that Illidan licks eagerly. So far Kael’s experiencing all pain and no pleasure. Not exactly what he had in mind, but he’s not complaining yet. Despite all this, his cock is hard and throbbing, begging to be touched. Illidan’s well aware of that, but he does not make a move to satisfy Kael. He bites and sucks at his nipples insted, drawing tiny drops of blood, and forcing soft moans from Kael.

“Just… Touch me _please_ ,” Kael’thas moans, unable to contain his panting and trembling. He needs more. But his throbbing length is ignored again, and instead, Illidan focuses on his own pleasure. Tossing away his undergarments, he lets go of Kael’s wrists and grabs his hair instead, pulling him towards his own hardening dick. Kael opens his mouth and does his best to please the Betrayer, sucking, licking, and trying to fit the monstrous erection inside his mouth. He fails to get much more than the tip in. It’s overwhelming. It’s even bigger than he imagined it. He wonders if it can fit inside his ass.

Kael’s hands reach down to play with his own cock, and he moans around the Betrayer's length. It angers Illidan. He slaps Kael’s face, leaving shallow scratches on it from his claws, and he removes his blindfold. Then he proceeds to tie Kael’s hands behind his back with it, making him even more helpless and at his mercy. He had to admit it, having this much power over somebody turned him on.

Kael stares at Illidan’s face, and he notices that it’s the first time he sees him without the blindfold. It’s a terrifying sight, but he doesn’t turn away from it. He accepts Illidan whole, he doesn’t care about his abnormalities.

Kael'thas is lifted and turned effortlessly, and now on his knees with his face buried in a pillow, he's unable to lift himself. His hands are tied behind his back. It’s getting hard to breathe because of the pillow under his face. His head gets lifted by his hair. It hurts, and a few strands are definitely ripped out. Illidan presses his cold body against Kael’s from behind. Kael’s vision begins to swim. It hurts, and the scratches from earlier throb with pain, too. The cold body he’s pressed against feels unnatural. He wonders if this is really the Illidan he knew. If this is what he wants.

Icy cold fingers prod at his entrance. He’s shaking with fear now. His body is unable to relax and the first finger hurts as it forces its way inside. The claw doesn’t help, as it threatens to rip Kael apart if he so much as moves. Tears well in his eyes, threatening to spill.

“ _Hurts_ ,” he manages to say with a shaky voice.

Illidan doesn’t stop. Instead, he adds a second finger. Kael cries out, tears spilling on his cheeks, face contorted in agony. He turns his head to face Illidan, begging with his eyes for him to stop. Instead of stopping, Illidan kisses him. There’s no intimacy or tenderness in the kiss. It’s biting, claiming. Kael sobs through it. When they disconnect, Kael stares at the cold, dead, burning eyes of the Betrayer. Perhaps there’s no soft place left inside him. Perhaps he misjudged him. Maybe he’s a cold killing machine he never should have tried to get close to. Now he’s doomed.

The fingers retreat from his ass and Kael sighs in relief, but the empty feeling doesn’t last long, the same two fingers plus one more get plunged into his mouth. He does his best to make them wet and slippery, gagging slightly at the taste of himself on them. Soon they’re forced back into his ass, stretching him much more than he can take. Any more and he’s sure he will tear. These three fingers seem wider than his whole fist. The size difference between him and the half-demon baffles him once more.

“ _I can’t take any more_ ,” he shamefully admits, hoping that no more fingers would be added.

Illidan moves those fingers around, scissoring them, stretching him wider, preparing him for something bigger.

Tears are still streaming down Kael’s cheeks. Quiet sobs make his whole body tremble and shake.

“ _Please, no more_ ,” he begs. Despite the rough handling, he’s still shamefully aware of the hardness between his own legs.

He’s turned again, forced to suck the biggest cock he has ever seen. He understands that he must make it as wet and slippery as possible, so it would go inside him smoothly. It won’t fit inside his mouth, so he licks it all over, wetting it with his saliva as much as with his tears that won’t stop falling from his eyes.

When he’s turned again, his face pushed into a pillow, his ass lifted high into the air, he feels like he might faint.

 _"Don’t, it’s too big_ ," he sobs into the pillow, but once again his pleas are ignored. His body betrays him, he’s terrified, yet turned on, crying, yet feeling how rock-hard his erection is. He feels something huge press against his opening. Barely the tip gets forced inside, but he already feels like he’s getting torn apart. It hurts so badly.

Illidan presses deeper, overwhelmed by the feeling of having his shaft enveloped by tight, searing heat. He grabs Kael’s waist, digging claws deeper into the skin, and forces his cock deeper and deeper.

Kael’thas screams. What was pain is now searing agony. A hand clasps around his mouth, silencing him. He feels like his body is being ripped apart. His eyes roll back and he’s losing his consciousness. He blacks out for a few seconds and is awaken by a slap across his face. Far past his limits, he feels like he’s breaking.

Finally, Illidan is all the way in. Tiniest movements make Kael tremble and shake with pain, but he’s slowly stretching and getting used to Illidan’s huge cock. The pain recedes, no longer threatening to make him black out again.

Illidan growls with pleasure and begins to fuck Kael fast and hard. He no longer cares about anything else but his pleasure. Claws sink deeper and deeper into Kael’s hips, as Illidan fucks into him mercilessly. There’s blood, more than there should be. Kael’s vision is swimming, blackening around the edges again, but he’s starting to feel pleasure too, now that he is stretched enough to take that huge cock.

“I think I’m gonna die, just let me come, please let me come,” Kael begs with a broken voice. All the pain and pleasure make his mind cloudy. Illidan fucks into him harder, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn’t take long. The tight heat of Kael’s ass feels heavenly.

“Come for me,” Illidan growls as he reaches down between Kael's legs, and finally gives his aching cock a few strokes while still fucking him brutally.

They both finish at the same time, Illidan shooting his load deep into Kael, Kael splattering the bed with his own release. The strength of the orgasm seems to take Kael away from his broken, bruised body, and into a place of pure bliss and pleasure.

It takes a good few minutes for the two of them to recover. Kael’s bleeding, but despite his previous words he’s nowhere near _dying_. Recovering rather slowly, he desperately wishes for comfort and sweetness but unfortunately, gets none.

“You got what you came for. Get out now,” says Illidan coldly, basically throwing the poor mage out of his room.

In a way, that hurts more than the damage inflicted on his body. Kael picks up his robes and leaves without a word, with fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He walks to the bathroom alone, undisturbed. He stares at his image in the tall mirror, not really recognizing himself. There’s blood and deep scratches on his sides, bruises on his wrists, blood inside his thighs. His pristine, unmarred perfection is gone. Everything hurts and throbs.

He sinks into the bath, glad that nobody saw him. He cries, sobs, wails. His body is trembling, embraced only by hot water when all he wishes for is his lover's embrace. He's hurt, he's desperate, wondering if he did something wrong that caused things to turn out the way they did. He replays every moment of their shared time, wishing for it to be different. He didn’t quite mind the rough treatment, what hurt him was the coldness, the emotional detachment. He wanted Illidan, longed for him. But he had no idea what he signed up for. This utter destruction left him feeling used and broken, yet some part of him that he wished he could silence was still hoping for more. He couldn't exactly understand _why_. Maybe he likes pain? Or maybe he loves Illidan so much that he would be willing to simply take anything he would do to him without protest.

All he wanted was some love. But what he got was far from that.

* * *

The next day, there’s a war meeting. Kael wears his most formal robes. The sleeves are long enough to hide his bruised wrists. He also chose a long, luxurious scarf to hide his neck, which is also slightly bruised from the choking.

Illidan is there too, pretending that Kael'thas does not exist, talking to literally everyone else but him. Kael knows nothing about how Illidan’s torn by regrets and self-hatred after their time together. He only sees those cold, icy flames of Illidan’s eyes as the next strategy is explained.

“Why don’t you sit down Kael’thas?” asks Lady Vashj, all serious.

Kael prays that nobody sees the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks.

“I’d… ugh… rather stand,” he murmurs. He catches Illidan’s wicked grin and wishes to run away. That, of course, would make him look even more suspicious, so he has to act like everything is all right. He walks to the map where places of attack against the Legion are marked.

“I think I could lead an attack to… ugh… here,” he points to a random point on the map where the next possible attack is marked. What he doesn’t notice is the fact that while pointing, his sleeve went a few centimeters up, showing off his dark bruises to everyone. They all gasp, wondering what happened to Kael’thas. Except Illidan. Thankfully, nobody is as bold to assume that it happened during a… heated moment with someone. Everyone considers it a strange battle wound that can easily happen to a fierce battle mage. The sin’dorei prince is often on the front lines and while it’s uncommon for him to be injured, it’s definitely possible.

He pays no attention to what anyone is saying until the end of the meeting. When it's finally over, he almost runs to his chambers. Laying down on his soft bed, he presses his fingers into his blossoming bruises, feeling the dull throb of pain. He wishes to be touched again, _needs_ it so badly. At this point he doesn't even care if he's touched gently or absolutely ruined once more. 

Illidan finds him like that, pressing his fingers into the bruises on his wrists.

“You can’t seriously think about going to the front lines in this state,” he says coldly. Turning his gaze away, he refuses to meet the elf's eyes.

“You mean in the state _you_ put me in?” Kael asks, his voice as cold as Illidan’s.

“ _I warned you_ ,” growls Illidan, his voice picking up a dangerous tone.

“And I knew what I signed up for,” lies Kael, “I knew the risks. Spare me the lecture and go back to pretending I don’t exist,” he spits out. He’s so hurt that he can’t hide it anymore. Illidan falls silent for a moment. Kael isn't finished. 

“Let me know if you’re longing to ruin someone again because I’ll be waiting first in the line,” Kael adds. It sounds ironic, but sadly, he means it. With that, he turns his back to Illidan, because there are tears in his eyes again and he doesn't want them to be seen. He hopes Illidan will go away and leave him there, alone with his suffering.

“ _I did not mean to-…”_ says Illidan with the quietest voice. “I know that saying _sorry_ isn’t enough to fix you, so I won’t say it. I know I fucked you up. I just hope you will do as I tell you and stay away from me from now on.”

With that, he leaves Kael alone with his thoughts and tears.

* * *

Days float by in loneliness.

Kael, once a proud blood elf monarch, now cries into his pillow every day. What he felt… what he _still_ feels for Illidan is too strong.

He wishes to forget, but at the same time he wants to be ruined once again. He can’t just pretend that it was a mistake. What he feels is too real, too deep. His love for Illidan is filling his whole heart, and there’s no place for anything else there. If he, for some reason, decided to suppress and deny it, he would be left completely empty. And he doesn’t wish for that. Once, aeons ago, he had to forget someone he loved, and he refuses to go through the pain of that again.

It’s not a coincidence that he and Illidan meet in the bathroom one day. Kael follows Illidan silently around the Black Temple, almost like a stalker. His bruises are turning into all funny colors like green and yellow now. They will be gone soon, _unless, of course, someone replaces them with new ones._ The thought won’t leave Kael’thas’ mind.

“Illidan,” says Kael with a firm voice, hiding how weak and insignificant he feels next to the Lord of Outland himself.

“Kael’thas, how brave of you to join me here,” Illidan taunts him.

Kael has no words to express how he feels, so he rushes to Illidan and kisses him. He’s gentle and loving, hoping for Illidan to reciprocate. Illidan responds with cold longing, grabbing Kael’s hips and pressing him closer, devouring him with hungry kisses.

 _“We can’t_ ,” Illidan pants, “I’ll break you for real this time,” he threatens.

“ _I need it_ ,” moans Kael, lost in the sensation of being so close to Illidan.

“Look at yourself, how fragile you are. Some of these wounds will never fully heal, you know?” points out Illidan while eyeing all the damage he did to Kael.

“I… don’t care,” says Kael’thas, determined. Illidan grabs one of Kael’s slender wrists and kisses the fading bruises.

 _"Look how I ruined you,”_ he mutters mostly to himself, not seeking a response.

“ _More_ ,” moans Kael, “ _break me more_.” His voice is turning desperate.

“You _fool_ ,” growls Illidan. “are you really a common whore with no sense of self-worth?” he asks.

“I am… but only for you,” replies Kael so quietly that it’s almost inaudible. The remains of Illidan’s cold heart break when hearing this. He was a fool to ever think that Kael was a whore, offering himself to everyone. No, he is special to him, that’s why Kael withstood all the pain and suffering he inflicted upon him.

“ _Break me as much as you like_ ,” says Kael before leaning closer for another desperate kiss. Illidan tries to be gentle with him, but after all those years of harsh treatment, he has no idea how to be kind and loving. He tries to kiss without biting the other’s lips and fails. He tastes blood, which makes his body feel like it’s on fire. He moans into the kiss.

“ _Fuck_ , sorry, I…” He can’t find words to describe how he feels.

“Don’t be sorry for who you are,” whispers Kael, and Illidan drinks up these words with another kiss.

They want to get lost in passion right there, but still have enough common sense to dry up and wearing only towels around their hips, rush to Illidan’s private rooms where nobody will disturb them for sure.

“I… can’t _believe_ you want more,” says Illidan as he tosses Kael’s towel aside, leaving him completely bare for his hungry eyes. There will definitely be scars on this perfect body from their previous encounter. And even more from this night, if it goes the same way.

“I can take it, all that you want to do to me,” whispers Kael despite being scared. Desire has gotten the best of him and he can’t back out now. He’s ready for all the pain and possible regrets.

Illidan suddenly sinks his fangs into Kael’s forearm. Not deep enough to do any real damage, but enough to draw some blood. He drinks it, loses himself in the intimacy of it. Ever since he died, nothing can turn him on quite as much as hot, sweet blood. He even moans around the wound. It hurts Kael’thas, but he’s willing to do pretty much anything to please Illidan. Seeing the satisfied smirk on the other male’s face, he suppresses a painful sob. He’s drawn into another kiss, tasting his blood on Illidan’s lips. He can already feel his dick hardening although nothing really happened yet.

“So eager to have that perfect body of yours completely ruined,” says Illidan. He still can’t believe Kael would want more. He expected him to never want to talk to him again. And yet he’s here, naked, caged under Illidan’s imposing body. Kael finds the strong body above him perfect, but that's not all that he is attracted to. Illidan’s magic is as powerful as his own, and Kael feels the fel mixing with some other magic right under Illidan’s skin. He feels drawn by it, wants to taste it. He wishes to stay this close to Illidan for all eternity. It’s a wonderful feeling. Some may call it love. Kael’thas won’t, he’ll tell himself it’s just simple desire and lust, yet the feeling in his heart is overwhelming, and deep down he knows that he never felt this way with any other lover he has taken.

It’s sad, really. To let himself be destroyed and ruined just for the sake of love.

The blood elf closes his eyes for a moment, feeling Illidan’s cold body pressing against his own. It’s a feeling he can probably never quite get used to. Sharp pain on his neck makes his eyes flutter open. He struggles, trying to push Illidan off him on instinct. The demon hunter is biting his neck, but not gently as a lover would, he’s feral, drawing blood with his sharp fangs. Once again he moans at the taste of the copper liquid on his tongue. Kael’thas is equally scared and turned on. He feels Illidan’s huge hands roaming his body, and he gradually calms down from the shock of the sudden pain. But he’s hurt once more, scratched deep by Illidan’s claws.

“ _Fuck,”_ Kael half moans, half screams. He’s not used to handling such pain. It’s only the beginning, but he already feels tears welling in his eyes. _Stay strong,_ he tells himself. _You can take it,_ he assures himself. But he begins to doubt it. Every touch is damaging, be it deep scratches or a bruising grip. Every kiss is biting, possessive.

“ _Illi- Illidan,”_ Kael whispers. He wants to ask the half-demon to go slower, gentler, but he can’t show such weakness. He has to let Illidan claim him in the way he wishes.

Clawed finder begins to prod at Kael’s entrance, and he bites his lips to silence his protests. He would be lying if he said it’s pleasant. He almost started regretting his choice, but then Illidan moved and his finger was replaced by his cold tongue.

Kael hisses at the sudden coldness tracing around his entrance and then slowly forcing its way in. But when he gets used to it, it feels good. He moans when the tongue presses deeper, slowly stretching him. When a finger is added, it doesn’t hurt. Illidan’s other arm is digging painfully into his hip. The feeling of being stretched by Illidan’s big fingers while having his claws digging painfully into the skin on his hip is making Kael feel delirious. It feels good, but the whole ordeal is a bit scary. Illidan seems more demonic than ever. And his cold, undead skin makes him look monstrous. Kael wonders what is wrong with him for finding Illidan’s twisted form not scary but beautiful.

Kael feels so tiny under Illidan, so vulnerable. Scared yet eager to please. His beautiful, silken hair is splayed around him on a pillow. His green eyes are filled with unshed tears that threaten to overflow. His legs are open wide to accommodate Illidan’s huge form. It almost hurts Kael to spread his thighs so much.

Illidan moves to line his cock to Kael's opening and the elf starts panicking.

“What- already? I’m not prepared enough, don’t, I’ll break!” He fights to get away, but he's laughably weak compared to Illidan. The demon hunter presses the tip of his monstrous cock inside Kael, who cries out in agony. His fingers scratch Illidan’s chest, trying to push him away, but the demon hunter grabs his wrists to restrain him. It hurts terribly, because fresh bruises are pressed in place of the old, fading ones. Kael is quickly losing his composure, everything hurts, he feels like he is going to break for real, and Illidan is relentless, pressing his huge cock deeper and deeper, uncaring about Kael’s pained sobs.

“St-“ _Stop,_ Kael wants to scream, but he’s shut up by a hand that clamps over his mouth. At least Illidan is considerate enough to avoid hitting and damaging his face. The elf is proud of his pretty, perfect face, and he couldn’t stand having it damaged. The shallow scratches from the last time were bad enough, but thankfully, they healed without leaving any permanent marks. Tears finally spill from Kael’s eyes, and the look in his eyes is distant. His pretty eyes seem empty, unfocused. He ceases struggling.

“Kael’thas,” Illidan says with the softest, gentlest voice. “You are perfect like this.”

Kael tries his best to relax his body, to get used to the huge, throbbing cock that’s almost all the way inside him, but it’s impossible, the shock from all the pain makes it difficult to relax. The hand over his mouth is removed and replaced by Illidan’s mouth, kissing him hungrily.

“ _Hurts,”_ Kael sobs against Illidan’s cold lips.

“I’m going to hurt you _more,”_ says Illidan. “I’m going to _break_ you.” His voice is husky, full of desire. It does _things_ to Kael, and some part of his twisted mind responds to that, some dark part of him that wishes to be dominated and broken. And then, Illidan starts moving. He doesn’t let Kael get used to it, instead, he recklessly fucks him fast and hard right from the start. It makes Kael’s head spin and he’s certain that he’s going to lose consciousness. But then, Illidan’s rough hand wraps around Kael’s cock, and finally, his used, destroyed body gets to feel some pleasure.

It does wonders. It dims the agony of being torn apart by such an enormous cock. He arches his back and moves his hips up to meet the strokes of Illidan’s hand. Pained sobs are still wrecking his body, but he’s certain that he doesn’t want it to stop anymore. The mixture of pain and pleasure is sinfully good. Every flick of Illidan’s hand that strokes Kael’s cock fast and hard is bringing him closer to the edge. Illidan can tell that he’s close to finishing, because he’s tightening around his member. And that almost brings him over the edge, too. 

“Kael, you slut. Come for me,” Illidan growls, strokes Kael’s cock faster, and bites down on his shoulder, hard, breaking the skin. And that’s it, orgasm hits Kael like never before, completely overwhelming him, making his whole body shake and spasm. His mind goes blank for a few long moments. He is only barely aware of the warmth flooding his insides, as Illidan finishes inside him. Kael’s eyes roll back, so he can’t see the completely blissed look on Illidan’s face.

“Fuck,” Illidan says when he recovers, pulls out, and eyes the damage he has done. “I really am a monster.” Kael is trembling, bleeding, and crying.

“I’m f-fine,” he says despite that. He wraps his arms around Illidan’s neck, holding him close with all strength he has left. “Just don’t send me away again.”

Illidan thinks about his words. He should send him away and never touch him again, but that’s no longer a possibility, right? It's too late to stop whatever it is that they have going on between them. So, Illidan lays down next to Kael, and pulls him into an embrace. Then he gently licks the wound on his shoulder that he inflicted just moments ago.

“Kael,” he says lovingly, “I’m never letting you go.”

There’s so much more on his mind.

_Kael’thas, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, yet I keep hurting you. I don’t deserve you, but I can’t let you go and leave you alone. I need you, I long for you. Is this love?_

He wants to tell him all these things, but he simply cannot. He’s too broken, he’s been through too much to let anyone see his heart again. He hopes that Kael understands it.

Illidan kisses Kael'thas and pours all of his emotions into the kiss. It’s not needy and biting like before, it’s gentle and loving, and the softness of it makes Kael cry again, with relief this time.

And with the softest, quietest voice, Kael’thas whispers:

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’m on twitter, if you liked this, let’s be friends! Find me at https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
